Halloween: Hunger Games style
by Olive Monster
Summary: When Katniss and the gang spend the weekend in a haunted house, courtesy of their high school, what secrets will be revealed, fears be known and romances bloomed? Sort of a spooky story line. Please read and review! I don't own the hunger games.
1. The Reaping

**Hey guys! So, where I live it's Halloween in a few days, and I decided to do a little spooky story about my favorite holiday. I'm not sure if this is going to be like extremely scary, probably not, but I think it fits the mood. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Eerie music plays for entrance~ 8:40**

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!" I hear my name being chanted and someone jumping on my bed

"What, what, WHAT?" I reply grouchy as I have been rudely woken up

"You need to get ready for school" An annoying voice says

"Fine, tell mom I'll be down in a few minutes, Daisy" I say. Daisy's my youngest sister. She's 5 years old and has long brown hair and the biggest brown eyes you will ever see. I have another younger sister, as well as 3 brothers. Primrose is 12, Caleb is 14, Arun and Trevun are 9. Prim and Arun take after my mother, they all have silky blonde hair and light eyes. Caleb and me look a lot alike, same brown hair and grey eyes. And Trevun has the same hair color, but his eyes are green.

I throw off my covers and rub my eyes as I take a look at the clock on the bedside table. 8:49 Fri. Oct. 30

I forgot it's almost Halloween. I wonder what Clove has planned this year. Clove's my cousin and is OBSESSED with Halloween. She always has a sleep over on halloween and freaks me and my friends out. She is short, shorter than me, has long brown hair, big brown eyes, pointy nose and ears and wears big nerdy glasses. She's a year younger than me(15) but is super duper smart and takes all of her classes with kids my age. We're best buds.

I pull open my closet doors and find some clothes that I deem appropriate for the season. An orange spaghetti strap tank top, a black sweater that has big holes all through out it, making it look like it's a spiderweb, black pants and my baby blue Toms.

Then I put my long hair into a fishtail braid. I take a look at myself in the cracked mirror and deem the outfit alright, and run down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Katniss, you need to start waking yourself up sooner, school starts in a few minutes" My mother scolds as I grab a piece of burnt toast. And sit down at the old table.

"School starts at 9:30 mom, I'm not in elementary" I say

"Oops sorry, dear. I get confused with your school times and the twins'"She chuckles

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be taking them to school?" Caleb points out

"Oh, yes...uh, Katniss you can take the convertable to school, don't forget to drop Prim off" She mutters as she carries Daisy out the door with Trevun and Arun following close behind

"Kat, can we go to school now?" Caleb moans. Me and Prim both look at him with weird faces

"Why?" We both say in unison

"Because, there's this girl and we don't have any classes together, but she always comes to school early so I thought I could talk to her then" I admits, his cheeks turning a BRIGHT red

"Ooooh, what does she look like? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Does she play any sports?" Me and Prim throw questions at him 100 miles an hour

"Oh. My. God! This is why I never tell you guys anything, you're such girls" He exlaims "But can we please go to school now?"

"Nope, we have to wait for Clove she's hitching a ride" I say as I pull out my phone to text her to hurry up

**To: Clover**

**From: Huntress**

**Where r u?**

_Bzzz_

**To: Huntress**

**From: Clover**

**Im out frnt. Wud u hry up?**

**To: Clover**

**From: Huntress**

**Is it 2 hrd 2 knock?**

"Clove's out front guys, let-" My words are cut off my constant ringing of the doorbell. I grab my back-pack and go to stop the racket coming from outside.

"I thought I told you to knock?" I say smugly at my geeky cousin

"Well I would not of had too if you'd waited outside" She says

"Whatever, lets go" Caleb whines as he pushes past us

"Since when did he want to go to school?" Clove asks as she plops down onto the passenger seat

"Caleb has a crush" Prim says in a sing songy voice behind us

"Oh shut up" Caleb snaps

"Don't talk to Prim that way" I say

"Whatever"

The rest of the drive includes Prim and Caleb bickering in the backseat, well, at least until I drop Prim off at her middle school.

"So what do you have planned this year for Halloween, Clover?" I ask

"I told you not to call me that, but we're still going to have a sleepover at my house" She states

"Alright, can't wait" Although, I can. I've had some bad experiences with her sleep-overs. One time, she bought a whole bunch of fake spiders and scattered them all onto my sleeping bag. It turned out, they weren't fake, and I woke up with bites all over my body. And another time we went and had our sleep over in the park, she hired a bunch of people to act as kidnappers... all I can say is that it wasn't a fun experience.

I can only wonder what she has in store this year.

* * *

**~Typewriting noise~ 10:07**

I pull up into the student parking lot and hop out of the car. Caleb rushes off to go find his _dream girl_ leaving me and Clove to get our butts moving to class. On the way there we meet up with our friends, Madge, Cashmere and Foxy. Well here name is Chloe but everyone calls her foxface, but I call her foxy as a tease. Madge and Cashmere are my age, but foxy is Clove's

* * *

**~Werewolf howls~ 11:04**

After _hours_ of boring school work, it's time for my favorite class. Art and Design. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm not the type of person who enjoys art and stuff, but the teacher is my favorite, as well as many others.

The teacher is Cinna Lavanung **(l****ah-Van-young)**. But he lets all of his students call him Cinna. Me and Cashmere always sit together at one of the art benches. Madge takes science instead and Clove and foxy have some other boring class. As we walk in, we notice that everyone is sitting in groups of threes at the tables.

I recognize some of the popular boys sitting together as we walk in. Their names I believe are Finncik Odair, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, Cato Mannis, Marvel Damons and Thresh Minnows. There's 6 of them so they're spread out in two tables. There's only one empty table left, and it's right next to them. Most other girls would be all like, 'OMG! I can't believe we get to sit by the hotties, Eeeek!' but I think they're too full of themselves, so I despise them.

They all stop talking as I sit down and look over. Cash knows that I don't like that group and she doesn't either so we strike up a conversation that really doesn't interest us.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see the blue eyed, blonde haired beauty looking down at me.

"I noticed you girls have an empty seat next to you, mind if I sit in it" He asks, flashing his most charming smile

"Yes, yes I do" I snap rudely and turn away from him and continue talking with Cash. The class goes by and soon it's time for lunch. We grab our bags and hurry out of the room. When we walk into the cafeteria we see Clove, Madge and Foxy waving ferociously, signaling for us to come sit down. As we make our way there I notice that the clique of boys sitting in a table next to ours. Great choice_ Clover. _

I sit down and we immediately start talking about random, unimportant stuff. I hear some snickers coming from behind me and I turn around to see Cato standing there with a rose.

"I never caught your name" He says smoothly and hands me the rose, I smell it and the sweet scent instantly fills my nostrils

"There may be a reason why" I say smugly

"And what would that be?" He says through his gritted teeth

"Doesn't matter" I say meeting his eyes

"Fine" Then he grabs the rose and pulls it out of my hand. It slits my hand open because the thorns weren't taken off

"Ouch" I say as I press a napkin against it to stop the bleeding

"What a dick" Clove says

"I know, I don't understand why girls like him so much, he's so rude!" Madge joins in

"He probably never got rejected before" Cash joins in

"Yeah" I say not really caring that much anymore

_"All students to the gymnasium, all students to the gymnasium_" The speaker phone booms from somewhere overhead

"I wonder what that's about" Clove says as we step out of the cafeteria table and begin to make our way to the gym.

The gym is filled with _all _the students of Panem High. Everyone is uncomfortably squished together and we're waiting for what in the world is going to happen. Then suddenly Effie Trinket, our school representative, walks onto the stage with her scary outfit. I'm not kidding, it's bright orange with fake spider webs draped all over it and her hair is even dyed grey like frankensteins wife.

"Ahem, welcome, welcome. This year, our school has been selected for the holiday getaway" I heard about those, we've had it once before, but not when I was here "We will choose 12 tributes to go on the trip, designed specially for Halloween" She says in her squeaky annoying voice "Lets get started, shall we" She walks over to a crystal ball and begins to call out names

"Clove Nike, Marvel Damons, Rue Talons, Cato Mannis, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Chloe Hardvard, Finnick Odair, Cashmere Lawrence, Madge Undersee, Katniss Everdeen, Thresh Minnows please make your way up to the stage"

We all do what she says and stand up on the stage. I tune out what she says and the next thing I know is we're being ushered off the stage and into a train.

* * *

**~Scary cackling sound~ 1:23**

"From here you will be taken to where you will be staying for the next 2 days" Effie says as I sit down

"One question, where are we going to be staying?" A little dark skinned girl who I assume is named Rue asks, she looks like she's the same age as Caleb

"Well, Miss. Coin has generously donated her mansion in the black woods as the resort you 12 shall be staying in, it is so wonderful" Effie squeals.

"Okay, and what about our clothes and stuff, don't we have to pick it up?" Finnick asks

"Nope" Then she turns on her heels and walks out the room

"Well that was informative" I say sarcastically

"Yeah, I thought with her personality she would want to talk more" The dude who I think is named Gale says cheerfully "Gale Hawthorne" He reaches out his hand and I shake it

"Katniss Everdeen" I reply, avoiding his face

"Oh, so you'll tell your name to him, but not to me?" Cato asks rudely. I don't have time to reply before the little girl asks me a question

"Why are you bleeding" Suddenly all the conversations stop and everyone looks at me

"Ah, Everdeen's probably tripping over something, fat oaf" Johanna Mason whispers the last part under heer breath, but still audible for everyone else to hear. Johanna is a year older than me, as well as Finnick, Cato, Thresh and maybe Gale. I don't know their ages but they seem older than me.

"Hypocrite" Clove says with a sassy look on her face

"Excuse me?" Johanne asks

"So you're deaf too?" Madge snickers as I walk out of the room to clean my wound. I go to the ladies room and let cold water rinse out my hand. I look up at the mirror, and I could have sworn I saw someone looking at me through one of the stalls.

* * *

**~Typewriting noise~ 4:25**

****As I step out of the train, my mouth turns agape. This is not a mansion, it's a freakin' castle. The walls are all a dark brick and there are numerous towers, and the windows are all dark and large. Even the front door is grand. Some old lady, probably in her 60s steps out through the door, followed by a young girl and a middle aged man.

"Children" Suddenly Effie appears, we haven't seen her since she left the room on the train "This is Miss. Coin, the owner of this mansion"

"Welcome, I trust you will be in good hands with my servants here" She brings the young girl in front of her "This is my maid and cook, Annie" The young girl curtsies and them backs away

"And this" The lady makes a disgusted look on her face "Is Haymitch our butler and he does...uh, well he drinks alot"

"Haymtich will give you a tour of the place, we all must be going now" Miss. Coin states, and before we know it everyone's gone

"Follow me" The man says gruffly. He doesn't wait for a response and starts a quick pace into the house. The 12 of us attempt to keep up with him as he drunkenly shows us the place

* * *

**1. So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be up VERY soon. I know there isn't really any spooky stuff, but next chapter there will be. If you PM me or review a scene (like already written and ready to put in a chapter) I will most likely put it in, I really need them. Because Halloween is in 2 days and I really want to finish this before then. Please review, it would mean SO much!**

**2. Read the 1. paragraph, you won't regret it. What did you guys think of the spooky noises and such?**


	2. Maysilee

**I'm back! Please send me some ideas! I desperately need them! Without further ado, the chapter...**

* * *

**~Typewriting noise~ 6:11 same day**

"So, you guys can choose which room you want to sleep in BUT NOT WITH SOME OTHER PERSON!" Haymitch yells at us, spreading a vodka scent all through out the corridor. Everyone runs trying to get through certain doors, while I just stand there admiring the scene.

Haymitch stumbles away muttering something about spoiled brats, and soon, I'm the only one left in the hallway. I call out a few of my friends names, but no one answers. I walk to one side of the hallway and slide down so my back is against the wall and my right leg is sticking out if front of me. I stay in that position for a while, appreciating the peace and quiet. Ever since I woke up this morning, my life has been mayhem, I haven't had any time alone. But now I can.

_Thump, thump... thump, thump, thump_

I look over to my right, since I thought I heard footsteps coming from that direction. As I snapped my neck in that direction, I saw a piece of grey hide behind the corner.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously. I wait for an answer but don't receive one, so I slowly stand up and walk towards the end of the corridor

"Hello?" I call again, but more quietly this time. I almost have reached the end and am about to turn the corner when someone jumps out at me

"Aaahh" I scream as I fall backwards

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, sweetie" The sweetest voice I have ever heard says to me. I look up and see a middle aged woman, her skin so pale it looks transparent, her face is surrounded with jet black hair and she has the sweetest eyes looking down at me.

"Oh, that's alright. I just wasn't expecting someone to jump out" I say, catching my breath as I pull myself up

"Oh, yes. I tend to scare guests, I don't mean to do it... but I seem to have that affect on people" The sweet lady says with angelic voice

"Are you hurt?" She asks me with big sad eyes

"Oh, no. Not at all" I say reasurring her

"What were you doing out here? I didn't expect anybody to be out here right now, _Katniss_" She says with quizzical eyes

"Oh, well everyone chose their rooms, but there weren't any left for m-Wait! How do you know my name? I never told you it" I say, taking a step back from the mysterious woman

"Oh, it doesn't matter. What were you saying? There weren't any rooms left for you, Oh! I happen to know a room where you can stay" She says rushed and grabs my right arm and begins to drag me away

I pull my arm back harshly "No! I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me how you know my name and who you are!" I shout at her, hoping somebody comes out of their room to help with this...crazy lady!

Sadly no one comes.

"Fine. My name is Maysilee and I am one of the servants of this mansion" She admits

"Alright" That seems legit. She would obviously know my name, as well as the rest of the kids, because she works here

"Would you like me to show you the room we have available?" She asks with a freaky looking mile on her face

"Uuh, sure" I say

"Alright then" Then she grabs my arm and with a strange amount of strength for someone her size, she pulls me really fast down a different corridor, one Haymitch hadn't even showed us. Then she abruptly stops, causing me to run into her. Strangely she doesn't fall down or even notice...

She opens the door, it _really _needs to be oiled.

_Creeeek_

__Hidden behind the aging door is a rather large room, with a four poster bed and a set of old antique furniture.

"This was always my favorite room" She sounds like a little girl when she says it. She even looks like it a bit younger as she spins around with her arms outstretched "All of the furniture are the original ones. Most of the other rooms are refurnished, but this one isn't"

"Okay then" I say a bit uncomfortable

"Well, I'll leave you to your gatherings" She says as she skips out the room

"Wait!" I say holding out my hand. She looks back at me and smiles

"What is it dearie?"

"What time is supper?"

"I do not know" She says, cocking her head to the side. I walk up to the vanity and perfume bottles cover the small table and there's a few pictures of people who I don't know, but one catches my eye. It's wrinkled and tinted orange from old time camera's, but I can still make out who it is.

"Maysilee? Is this a picture of you when you were a child?" I ask as I turn around, but when I look at the door where she was originally standing..she isn't there anymore. Weird, I think to myself. I look back at the picture frame that contained the picture of her, but the picture is gone...

* * *

**Oooh. I wonder what happened? Anyone guess what's up with Maysilee? Sorry for short chapter, please review!**


	3. The Hunger

**~Bats Screeching in the distance~ 6:45**

* * *

"Oh, MY, GOD! I'm so hungry!" As soon as I walk downstairs, I hear the whining of hungry teenagers

"Shut up, we all are" Johanna snaps at Peeta who just said that last remark.

"Where's that Haymitch dude?" Cato whines as he bangs his fists on the dark willow coffee table. Right now the tributes are all gathered in the lounge.

Besides our bedrooms, it's basically the only place in the castle where we can venture around in. The castle is divided up in wings. When you walk into the castle, a big hall that Miss Coin says that she holds balls and parties in, off on either side there are two doors. To the right side is a big door that reveals a large study. There is a door inside that room and it leads off to a large hallway. There are many doors off of the hallway, and a few hidden staircases that you wouldn't normally find unless you were looking for them.

At the end of the hall the is another corridor going to the left, another shorter hallway off to the right and both end with more corridors leading from them as well. If you take the shorter hallway and make a right turn at the end of it and continue going all the way down, ignoring all the other hallways leading from it. At the end of the hallway there is a hidden staircase. Once you go up it, there's a big living room with a few doors leading from it. It has a very mysterious feel to it.

One of the doors leads to a narrow corridor, that feels musty and dust coats every flat surface. Off of it are many doors of different sizes, textures and colors. There's a small landing with a large, heavy wooden door separating it from a wider hallway. Down the wider hallway is where our rooms are located. Well all the other tributes', mine is in the other one. If you continue going down the hallway the is a spiral staircase and when you go down it there is the lounge. It has a large flat screen TV with a lot of expensive looking furniture. It's a large spacious room, and holds lots of tables and Halloween decorations. Off of it, is a grand dining room(there is _the _grand one, it's about 10 times better and is located somewhere else in the castle) and on the opposite side are two wide doors. One leads to a kitchen and the other to a game room.

* * *

If you were to take the _other_ door on the left side of the grand hall. It would lead to a large eerie room with large dark windows, framed by large blood-red drapes, with a black stone, spiral staircase. It leads up to the 5+ stories overhead. Haymitch only showed us that room for a few seconds and then rudely ushered us out. Obviously someone doesn't want us to see something...

* * *

"Really? You think you're _so _dope that you even called the alcoholic '_dude'?"_ I snort as I sit down on the couch between Finnick and Cato

"Finally, succumbing to the sweet delicacy that _is _Cato Mannis" Cato says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and scoots over a _bit _too close.

"Yeah, no" I say as I quickly rebound over to the other side of the couch. Big mistake. I fall _right _on Finnick and am flailed across his body. My torso is laying over his legs.

"Oh!? I guess this beauty prefers sexy over cute" Finnick says as he leans down for a kiss. I quickly raise up my hand and slap him right across the face.

"Oww"

"Serve's you right" I say as I shove him away and sit right back up in between the two. Finnick rubs the left side of his face, where a red hand mark lays visible on his toned face. Cato's sitting on the opposite side of the plush leather watching a show on the giant television before us, all the while silently keeping an eye on the oh-so-comical scene beside him.

"Guess you made the wrong choice" Cato teases as he reaches for the remote

"Tell me about it" I say as I stand up and walk towards Cash, who's talking to Clove.

"Having some problems over there?" Clove teases

"I'm not in the mood, Clover. I almost got kissed by Spray Tan Odair" I say disgusted as I brush my hair out of my face. Cash beams widely and Clove laughs a bit too loudly, causing a few strange looks from the other teenagers.

"I can't believe you didn't accept the kiss!" Foxy says as she walks up beside us

"Oh? Now you're one of their groupies? What happened to you?" Cash guffaws as she playfully slaps her arm

"Nah, I'm simply suggesting that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to get your first kiss from one of those hotties!" Foxy says as she eyes Marvel from across the room.

"Oooh! Does someone have a little crush?" Clove says as Marvel blushes, noticing Foxy's stare

"Shut up! No, I'm just saying that they aren't, _un_attractive" Foxy _admits_

"Okay whatever, back to the real question here. You haven't had your first kiss?!" Cash exclaims in a hushed tone

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, you know I haven't had a boyfriend so obviously I would not have kissed anyone before" I say trying to get away from this awkward conversation.

I look around and observe the other tributes. Johanna is now sitting between Finnick and Cato, flirting outrageously with them. Something about it just rubs me the wrong way. Madge is exchanging a few words with Rue, who's sitting at the island in the food lacking kitchen. Peeta, Thresh and Marvel are standing near the staircase, talking obnoxiously loud. Peeta keeps taking quick glances at me, blushing every time our eyes meet. Thresh occasionally winks in my direction and flexes his extremely muscular arms. Marvel and Foxy share romantic looks and gestures completely ignoring the rest of the world. I have to say that I don't approve of the relationship, I think he's too old for her and it would end in tears for someone. I'm pretty sure he's older than me, but honestly, what do I care? It's their life and if Foxy wants to get heartbroken by one of the popular boys by him cheating on her, then so be it. I just wish that the ones close to me didn't have to get hurt. That's why I'm so protective.

_GrooOOWgrlll_

My stomach makes the sound of a whale dying as loud as a vehicle. Rue and Madge glare at us and turn their crayon raped faces away from me in disgust. Johanna sneers from the couch and says something to Cato which makes him laugh and give me mocking look. Finnick's stomach joins in and the room turns into a choir of stomach belching. Peeta gives me a sympathetic smile as well as Thresh and Marvel drops his _lovey-dovey _gaze and turns and chuckles at me.

"I guess the hunger has finally hit everyone" He winks at me and I know he's trying to make me feel less embarrassed. I guess not al of those popular jocks are bad... Maybe Foxy won't get her heart broken after all.

"Yeah it's finally hit the poverty children" Johanna remarks and gives me a sassy look as she plays with Cato's shirt collar

"Do you hear your self talk?" Thresh snaps as everyone suppresses their laughter

"Yes. It's of my greatest joys in life" **(A/N Anyone know where I got that line from?)** She snaps before she kisses Cato under the jaw. I feel myself clenching my fists and I don't understand why. I shouldn't be developing these feelings for him, not for anyone.

"Does anyone know where that Annie girl is? She's supposed to be waiting on us, right?" That Rue girl says exasperated. I realize that it's the first time I've ever heard her talk. Maybe even the first time I've even noticed her. She's got long, dark, slender legs that are defined by her _short _pale beige shorts. She looks taller than me, maybe 5 6". She's super skinny, she may be even anorexic, and her long, curly dark hair hangs loosely around her torsot, pinned back with a few bobby pins. She has a perfect nose, manicured eyebrows and small brown eyes that are accentuated by full eyelashes, layered in mascara. She is wearing a thick layer of sparkly green eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. Her lips are coated in bright purple lipstick. Lots of men would say she is beautiful, I would say, what is she hiding underneath?

Her friend Madge is dressed up about the same as her, but with more crap piled on her face. Both of their shirts show fake cleavage, and their heels are taller than the length of my hand. I have seen them around school, they're always flirting with what they think are hot boys. They are in the popular crowd and look down on all of us 'slugs'.

"I haven't seen her since Coin introduced us" Thresh says in his booming voice. As he speaks I look over at Cash and she is staring at him, eyes wide open, mouth clamped tight and head abnormally stretched forward. I wonder what is wrong with her, please tell me she is not falling for him.

"Maybe we should go look for them" I suggest, my stomach twisting in agonizing pain. I NEED FOOD!

"That's a good idea! We should divide up into search parties" Madge says. Okay, so she is a bit dingy.

"Yes..."I say very slowly like I'm talking to a five year old. Luckily, I have a lot of experience with that.

"How about we get into pairs, then we can cover more ground quicker" Clove says as she hops up and down like a little child.

"Okay, but I think we should pair up with the opposite gender" Cato snarls

"And why would that be?" Johanna asks seductively, clinging to Cato like a lost puppy

"Because everyone knows that girls are deluded and incompetent when it comes to looking for things" He says as he basically pushes Johanna away from him

"I'm fine with that.." That Peeta kid drifts off into his own little world while eyeing me. What is wrong with that kid? He's very special...I hope I don't get paired with him

"Okay! So I'll go with Finnick. Foxface and Thresh. Johanna and Peeta. Rue and Marvel. Cash and Gale. And finally Katniss will go with Cato!" Clove announces, taking charge. Uuugh! Why do I have to be paired with him? Of all people? All I can say is, he better no be expecting the same treatment that Johanna was giving him from me.

* * *

**1. Okay! So I know it's been a while *sigh* but I've worked really hard on this chapter, for a few days. I know it doesn't have any scary or creepy stuff in it, but more humor(?). I was going to add the part where they search for one of the servants and explore the castle, but I realized it would be too long. I don't know about you, but when chapters are too long, I tend to skip over paragraphs and I don't want that happening to this story!**

**2. Also, I have began this new program if you will. What it is: Instead of posting a chapter, immediately after finishing writing it. I would wait a few days to post it. During those few days I would begin on the net chapter! So this way updates would be more often! I am not known for updating on a regular basis, but this way I may be closer to updating more regularly. I just find that, once you start on a new chapter, you can't stop writing. But then you finish it and think, 'I guess I can just shut my brain off for this story now and work on the other ones, duh'. I will let you know that I am juggling 3 other stories now and rewriting another! The next chapter will be long and exciting so I won't enforce this program to this story just yet, but I will soon.**

**3. Also(again), this chapter was a complete and utter filler! The next chapter is when things will begin to get a lot creepier! When they go looking for Annie, each of the pairings will come across something... dare I say strange? This was not one of my better chapters, it was boring, dull and a waste of time to read. But most of all it was poorly written. I apologize for that, and I hope you have a good day!**

**4. Also(third times the charm!), please check out my other stories! It would mean so much! My friend Lawrence551105 has posted a story recently. It's about Rue when she gets transformed into a mutt(that's right, she did!) and something goes wrong and she isn't fully brainwashed... Please check it out, it would mean so much to her! I helped write it if that matters... Also, don't PM her. She never checks her emails unless I'm there instructing her to, so if you want to PM her, just PM me and I'll pass the message along as soon as possible and reply back for her ! Please review**


	4. Unusual friendships

**~Typewriting nois_e_~ 7:15**

Me and Cato left the lounge in search for either Annie or Haymitch. We walked in silence for a while, not caring to make conversation with the other. As we walked down the hallway where my bedroom is located I looked over at the end of the spooky hallway and saw Maysilee.

"Maysilee!" I waved my hand and went up on my tip toes. I beckoned for her to come over, but she shook her head vigorously and turned and walked down a hallway on the right that I didn't know was there. I furrow my brows in confusion and take a few steps towards where she was standing just moments ago.

"What the heck are you staring at? Who's Maysilee?" Cato asks annoyed from down the hall

"D-didn't you s-see her? She w-was just there. Down th-the hallway, and then she..." I start making random hand motions with my hands that make no sense, not even to me. He looks at me as if I'm a psycho and walks past me, grabbing my forearm in the process.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't just grab me like that!" I exclaim, slapping his face with my free arm

"Jeez! What is with you and slapping people?" He says, dropping my arm

"Well, I don't usually slap people unless they give me a reason to. And in the last half hour two people have given me a reason to" I say in a huff as I storm down the hallway

"Wait!" He jogs up to where I'm standing at the end of the hallway "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that... it wasn't cool of me" I raise an eyebrow at him and turn on my heels to follow Maysilee.

_Smack!_

I run right into the drab grey wall, where I assumed another hallway started.

"What?" I say placing my hands all over the wall with a dumbfounded look on my face "S-she just w-walked th-through here. She c-couldn't j-just walk t-through the wall"

"Well, she could... if she were a ghost" Cato says seductively in my ear while wrapping his arms around my lower waist. He presses his torso against the back of mine "In that case, we'd have to make _lots_ of noise to scare him off" He says while playfully nipping at my ear

"First of all" I elbow him in the gut to get him from me, then spin around and slap him harder than I ever have before "And second, it was a girl"

"Babe, you got to stop slapping me. It's not very sexy" He says laughing, while at the same time rubbing the swollen spot of his face. I roll my eyes at him and shove past him, into the other corridor.

I walk into the mysterious living room, and look around. The first time I walked through this room, I didn't pay that much attention. But since I have _ a little _bit more time, I take a nice long look. The walls are a dark chestnut colored brown wallpaper, and the windows are framed by drab black curtains. The floors are old, dusty and creak when you put weight on them. The boring floor boards are covered by a maroon carpet, decorated with gold trim and designs. Sitting on top of it are fancy red and green furniture, turned in towards the fireplace. At the opposite end of the room is where the staircase is placed. I quicken my pace towards the staircase, wanting to leave the creepy room.**  
**

Cato follows me and jumps down to the bottom of the stairs, smirks, and runs down the hallway below me. I scoff and take on look back at the eerie room. As my eyes sweep over the fireplace, it turns ablaze, sending sparks flying. I yelp and rush down the staircase, calling out for Cato.

* * *

**~Werewolf howls in the Distance~**

**Peeta POV**

I can't believe that stupid, arrogant jerk got to be paired up with Katniss! He knows how I feel about her, well everybody does! And he just decides to go along and pair up with her. I know he didn't really get a say with the pairrings, but did I have to be paired with Johanna? She's such a B! Everyone knows she's a player and seduces people just for popularity and she even makes up rumors about herself to get attention. I would know, since I was in her class since grade 1.

It's not that hard for her to use and seduce people since she is rather pretty. She used to have very defined cheekbones and dark purple eyes. Her hair was blonde and wispy and she was the sweetest kid around. We used to be best friends. We did everything together, when we were in 4th grade we had a little 'elementary fling' as our parents called it. We decided to date since Johanna got jealous that all the girls looked at me the way they did. But hey! Who can blame them? Once we realized that we were being stupid we broke it off and went back to being friends. Nothing had changed, or so I thought.

She slowly started spending less and less time with each other and when we did she didn't act the same. She was more mature and cussed a lot and made fun of people and enjoyed bullying the small kids. I found myself missing the old, smiling Johanna. I don't know what happened. One day she was laughing and exchanging funny glances with me across the room and the next she glared at anyone who crossed her path and became full of herself.

I hated myself for letting my best friend become this way and it haunted me to no end. She was no longer innocent and lovable, but instead she transformed herself into a sleazy, stuck up girl with no morals. Apparently boys found it attractive and she used it to her advantage. That's when she really became different.

The first sign that something had changed was when we had started our 7th grade of school. She came into class with pink hair with white and silver highlights. All the boys in the class would whistle and wink at her, but I would try my best to ignore. Since every time I'd look at her, a part of me would die

I tried to keep in touch with her, stay her friend, but apparently she had other things in mind. Every time I'd attempt to talk to her, she would blow me off, ruder every time. It took a while to realize that things were never going to be the same between us. So eventually, I gave up. Not wanting to waste my childhood, chasing after a hopeless girl.

She wasn't a very popular person, she had very few friends. Ever since I could remember we would always meet at the oak tree outside the schoolyard before class every day. We would always talk about meaningless, silly things, giggling after every remark we made. We told each other secrets, secrets we didn't even trust in the hands of our parents or siblings. We made secret pacs, formed our own exclusive clubs and spent as much time as possible together. At one point in my childhood I believed we would marry each other. It's just so hard to believe that such a strong friendship could have broken.

But once she changed her attitude, her appearance, and mostly, her heart, she became the talk of the school. Boys began to take an interest in her, girls became jealous, and we grew further and further apart.

Throughout the years she changed even more drasticly. In grade 8 she got a nose piercing and began dating a college dude. In grade nine she began to smoke(weed and cigs) and became an alcoholic. She also became obsessed with tattoos and has at least over 5 of them. In grade 10 she got a boob job and turned into a slut. She's in grade 11 now and gets into fights with girls and bullies the younger kids, same as me and we haven't talked for years.

She avoids me now and glares at me when we make eye contact, as if I'm the one who broke our friendship. Maybe I had, maybe I'd said something that ticked her off, or I did something completely unruly. Causing her to never wanting to talk to me again. I don't think that I had done something that I had regretted, but had she?

**Okay, this chapter was a bit of a disappointment, but I wanted to make sure that the part with Peeta and Johanna was in here. I know there wasn't any scary or creepy stuff, but I promise the next one will have some! With that being said, it will be a longer update wait! For a little hint that will happen in this next chapter, I will ask some questions:**

**1. Do werewolves exist?**

**2. Are you able to be bewitched?**

**3. Is it possible for long lost friends to come back?**

**4. Who 'is' Haymitch?**

**P.S. I made Rue REALLY out of character in the last chapter because I think it's too mainstream for her to always be such a sweet innocent child! Please tell me what you thought of her?**


	5. Punching, punching and more punching

**Clove POV**

Oh my gosh! Katniss is going to hate me for pairing her with Cato! Ha-ha, well it serves her right for not enjoying my halloween parties! Sigh, it really is too bad that I can't host a party since we are forced to stay here in this mansion. But i love it here, it is so spooky and mysterious. Maybe I can still plan a little trick for my dear friends...

"Yo, Clover! Where do you think we should look first?" Finnick says as he runs up and down the hallway, literally.

"First off, it's CLOVE and second, I've been here the same amount of time as you and I have no clue where to look" I grumble

"Well, I bet all the other groups are looking in the larger areas. Maybe we should cover the bedrooms first" I gasp and look up to see him standing in front of me, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. My mouth opens and my eyes go wide and just before his lips reach mine- I step back, causing him to fall forward slightly and sucker punch him!

"Yeeeooow! That's not what you are supposed to do! You are supposed to accept the kiss and then we could make sweet l-" I punch him under the jaw this time, interrupting his sentence. Jeez, I should really stop punching people, it's beginning to make my knuckles hurt.

"Girls are not supposed to punch dudes! What is your problem?" He whimpers as he swears to himself

"What is my problem? I don't have one, but you my creepy friend, you do. Girls have boundaries, and you need to learn to respect them if you ever want a lasting relationship" I snarl as I rub my knuckles

"But I wasn't hoping for a relationship, I just wanted-" I raise my arm up as if I'm going to punch him, but he stops himself and cowards down.

"Please, please enough! Enough already, I am already in so much pain!" He whimper

"Alright, but still, where should we look first?" I ask sincerely

He stands up and brushes himself off "Well, while I was running up and down the hallway I noticed-yaaaaaahh!" He stretched out his left arm to lean against a tapestry but when he put pressure on it, he falls into a hidden doorway.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?" I screech, running to his aid. The metal bar holding up the tapestry is laying across his body, with the tapestry covering most of him. He moans and I pull the tapestry off him.

"Geez, I hate this castle! There are so many hidden passages!" He complains as he sits up and rubs his head.

"Oooh, you're going to get a bruise there, you know" I saw lightly touching his forehead.

"Yeah, I wonder where this passage leads to" He says suddenly. We both turn around to look into complete darkness. The walls are coated with dark bricks, water trickling down them. It has a musty smell, which only gets stronger the longer you linger near it. The floor is coated in dust and mud, and thick spiderwebs hang from the ceilings.

"Well, I bet you none of the other kids will be looking down here. Maybe this is where we should look for Haymitch or Annie" He says as he stands up with my help.

"I don't know, I don't think they'd come down here" I say, peering into the darkness beyond.

"Well maybe not, but it could still be fun" He says. I look at him quizzically and his facial features show sincere curiosity.

"Maybe... bu-Aaah" I scream as Finnick pushes me into the creepy passage. I land on the dirty ground, and when I lift up my hand a gross black substance connects my hand to the floor. Eww.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, my voice shaking now that I am actually inside the passageway. I think I see him crack a smile, but it's too dark in here to be sure.

"Well you agreed to come in here, and I didn't want you to second guess yourself, so I saw a chance and took it" He says as he begins to walk further in to the tunnel.

"I didn't _agree"_ I whimper under my breath, hoping that he doesn't hear, but apparently he does since he says,

"Not in so many words" I glare at him, but he keeps on walking further into the tunnel.

"Aren't you coming?" He sneers. I stand uncomfortably for a moment but then run up beside him as we venture further and further away from the light of the doorway.

* * *

**Hello all! So this did not have much creepy or weird stuff and I apologize, but the next chapter will have some more creepy stuff(A lot!)**


	6. Tick Tock

**Hey all, so I am sorry for the infrequent updates, I've been really busy lately; soccer tryouts, games, practices, tournaments, band, and my job. Not to mention writing other chapters for some of my other stories. Not that this one isn't important, I just hadn't updated for a longer period of time than I had with this one. Please forgive me; I'm trying my best. I recently posted a new story; it's main characters, Katniss+Darius. I know, it's a weird pairing, but a lot of people seem to enjoy it. It would mean a lot to me if you checked it out and left a review!**

**I have created a Poll to see where readers read author's notes. I know, it's silly but I really want to know since I usually don't write author's notes unless they're important. In the reviews could you please tell me which ones you prefer? It would mean so much and be very helpful to me.**

**A=Depends on how long the A/N is**

**B=Beginning**

**C=End**

**D=I always read A/N**

**E=Never**

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Clove POV**

We continue walking down the eerie hallway, much to my displeasure. I jump whenever a mouse scurries across the floor (which seems to happen a lot) and occasionally some liquid drops down from the ceiling. It takes everything in me not to throw up. And I love scary stuff.

"Hey Clover" Finnich calls. I run up to him and we round the corner. He wraps his arm around my waist and whispers in my ear "Don't want you getting lost"

I shove him away and jog up ahead. I ignore his calls and continue forward. After a while I turn a corner and at the end of the dusty, humid hallway is the figure of a woman.

I stand there frozen staring ahead at the lady. From where I stand her hair is long and black, hanging loosely over her shoulders. She's hunched over and I cannot see her face. She's wearing a long white nightgown that drags on the floor and is made out of some kind of transparent fabric.

"Clover" Finnick shouts exhasperated. He catches up to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He questions. I'm too scared to speak, so I shakily raise my finger to point at the lady. I feel Finnick tense against my body, but almost as soon as it came, he relaxes.

"Hey, Annie! We've been looking all around for you" Finnick shouts. I quiver, due to the sudden sound of his loud voice. He starts to walk forward, with me in tow. I dig my feet into the ground as soon as the woman's head snaps up. Her face is mostly shielded from her hair, but I can see her mouth.

"Finnick, t-that isn't Annie" I whimper as I burry my head in his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous" He sneers, but I can sense a small wavering in his voice. He stops moving forward, much to my relief, but all fear comes flooding back as the woman starts walking towards us.

Although, she really isn't walking, she's more gliding over the surface. I tremble, as she bolts quickly to us and I'm afraid she's going to hit us. But she stops not a yard away. Her hair and dress flick forward, due to the sudden lack of movement.

Rigidly I turn to look up at her. Her eyes are a consuming black and her face is pale and hollow. She notices my stare and turns her head to look at me. She gives me a smirk and cocks her head to the side. I slyly return the smile and I spot a small twinkle in her eye.

Suddenly I feel happier, less frightened. I am at peace. But that all goes away when her whole face drops and she glares at me.

She begins to move her mouth and I wonder what she's trying to say. Eventually, somewhere in the distance I hear the faint sound of '_tick tock, tick tock_'.

Gradually it's gets louder and I realize that the sound is coming is coming from the woman's mouth. I stumble back as '_Tick Tock, Tick Tock_' fills my ears.

Finnick starts to walk backwards and I cling tightly to him. The woman starts gliding towards us slowly, and we turn around and run for our lives.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

It gets so loud that I feel as though my ears are about to explode. I cover them with my hands, but that does nothing to stop the wretched sound. Finnick and I run hastily through the maze, all the while knowing that someone, or something is chasing us. Eventually I begin to feel claustrophobic, as the walls seem to be closing in on us.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock_

At the end of the miserable corridor I see a faint light. My legs pick up the pace with each step and it's not long before I fall through the opening that once had a curtain draped over it.

I can still hear the faint _Tick Tock, Tick Tock_ ringing through my ears, but it has stopped echoing through that… dungeon. It's replaced by maniacal laughter.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this wasn't very long but I didn't have any other ideas at the moment. Please forgive me for my horrible creepy writing, I'm not very good at it and this is where I practice.**

**I am very sorry for the long delay, but it took me a while to write this up. It should have been up a few days ago, but instead I wrote a chapter for one of my other stories instead. Please review, I love to hear feedback!**

**(P.S. Thank you so much for all of your support, I didn't expect so much for this story!)**


	7. Puppies and Mazes

_**~Witch cackling off in the distance~**_

**Cato POV**

I am startled slightly by Katniss practically falling down the stairs. She has a frightened look on her face and I can't help but wonder why. It's probably because of how weird this place is. There are cobwebs all over the place and it's beginning to creep me out.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask Katniss, while continuing to walk down the eerie hall. On one side of the corridor is a wall that has a few doors leading to god knows where. And on the other side is a wall dividing the walkway from an overgrown courtyard. There are a few windows like things along the wall. **(A/N JUST PICTURE HARRY POTTER IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE WHEN HE'S WALKING TO TALK TO CEDRIC)**

"The fire it uh, started all by itself. Like it uh, exploded," She stutters while making weird motions with her hands trying to imitate the fire exploding. I roll my eyes and watch as she walks up to the doorway leading to the courtyard.

"Want to go look for him in there?" She asks while peering in

"Um, no. It looks disgusting and just think about all the creatures that could be hiding in there" I wrinkle up my nose

"Well don't get your panties into a bunch princess" She teases, "But it's too bad for you since we're going in" I groan loudly displaying my displeasure. I hear her giggle and a frown appears on my face.

"Don't call me princess" I growl.

"Whatever suites you your highness" She snickers as she steps onto the cracked path winding through the courtyard. I follow her lead, keeping a keen eye out for any sign of movement.

Katniss slows and eventually and we fall into a steady walk beside one another. I can see her look up at me through the corner of my eyes, but when I turn to face her she looks back at where she's headed. I frown and roll my eyes. Why do girls have to act so strange?

"Gaah" I look over and Katniss is falling face forward. I grab her torso and bring her up to my chest. We stand there for a few seconds, with me just holding her precious little frame against my broad chest.

"I must have tripped, thanks for catching me Cato" She says quietly and I can almost see a smile blush forming on her cheeks.

"Anytime" I say gruffly "Come on, lets get out of here, it's creeping me out"

"Me too" Katniss says. Surrounding us are huge hedges that seem to never end. The pale path beneath our feet is falling apart and has coats of dirt and dust, so obviously no one has walked in here for a while, can't blame them though. Something doesn't feel right about this place, why would the school send us here?

"I agree, I don't have a clue where the exit is though, this place is like a maze" She says. Then she walks towards one of the hedges, looks side to side and walks behind one. After a few moments I hear a piercing scream coming from behind the hedge and I rush to where she disappeared.

On the ground in front of me is the carcass of a decaying animal. I'm not sure what it is, but it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen. But where is Katniss?

"Katniss! Where did you go?" I cup my hands around my mouth and shout out into the distance. After a few moments I hear no reply and I look on the ground for some clue to where as Katniss had gone.

A few feet behind the dead creature are a pair of footprints. The footprints lead to the end of this stretch of hedges. I follow her trail throughout the twisting maze of greenery. Every now and then a bat will fly screeching out of nowhere and the pitter-patter of a rat running across the narrow pathway. Other than that it's silent.

I continue to call for Katniss, but still no reply. My feet are getting sore and it's getting darker by the minute. I assume that it's around 9 o'clock now and the foliage above me is preventing much light from seeping in.

I turn one last corner and I feel a huge weight fall off my shoulders as I see Katniss crouched down in a clearing petting a dog. I take a few cautious steps towards her, as not to scare her since she has not noticed my presence yet.

She looks up and a smile is plastered on her face.

"I have been calling for you Katniss, where have you been?" I ask harshly, but apparently it doesn't bother her and she continues to pet the scruffy pup whose tail is wagging furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I mustn't have heard you. I saw this cute little guy and I followed him. Isn't he just adorable" I have to admit, that dog is a bundle of cuteness. He looks like a Golden Retriever with his scruffy, un-kept tope colored fur and his large feet. I would say he's about 8 months since he's still rather small but growing into his body quickly.

As I bend down to pet him he bares his teeth and nips at my hands. I notice a trail of blood running down the one side of his mouth. I frown and pull my hand away quickly and Katniss snickers.

"I guess he likes me better" She teases

"Yeah that's a first" I say absentmindedly as I stare at the vicious pup.

"Lets go, I want to get out of here, something doesn't feel right" I say look around. Is it just me or did it get really dark in here all of the sudden.

"Fine with me" Katniss says as she scoops up the stray puppy. He licks her hand and I glare at her.

"Why are you bringing him?"

"Because, he's lost and so are we" She argues. Suddenly the sound of wolves howling rings through the air.

The vicious little puppy wags his tail and raises his snout to the air. Then he lets out a low but loud, howl. I have to cover my ears since it's so loud and overpowering. Katniss drops the puppy and covers her ears with her hands as well.

I smile slightly as the dog runs out of sight and behind a wall of hedges. I grab onto Katniss' arm and pull her away before she can realize that her dear little doggy is gone-A little too late.

"Wait! Where'd he go? We can't leave without him," She cries

"He'll find his way out, come on we need to go" I say annoyed. Suddenly from behind the hedge I hear the sound of growling, and it doesn't sound at all like the little doggy Katniss had in her arms moments ago.

Then it howls, and good lord, this howl makes my ears bleed. I fall to my knees with my hands trying to prevent the wicked noise from seeping through my ears. No such luck. The other wolves that are located somewhere near here all fall into a chorus along with that thing behind the shrubbery. I look over at Katniss and she looks to be in the exact same state as I.

She's screaming for the noise to stop and luckily it does, immediately. I let go of my ears and look to where that horrible, ear-piercing howl came from. All I hear now is the sound of someone breathing heavily. I take a few steps closer and look at Katniss, she's still lying on the ground, recovering from the event that took place not 20 seconds ago.

I let out a yell of terror, as a huge dog like beast jumps out the top of the hedge. I stagger back in shock of what stands before me, an oversized dog that has a strange resemblance to one of the servants of this malicious place.

* * *

**Haha, so there's the end of this chapter. I am so so sorry for the late chapter; I have just been really busy with life but now that school is done (I'm homeschooled that's why) updates should be more frequent. Expect chapters to come out once a month or if it's addicting to write then I'll write more! Please review; it motivates me to write more chapters! =D**


End file.
